Daft Ole Potter
by Demonic Magicks
Summary: This is NOT, and I repeat, NOT a yaoi fanfiction! It is a humorous story about Harry and Draco's misadventures! That being said, please read and review!


Quote of the Week- "Magical prowess and sheer strength are spokes on the same wheel. In lacking one, you lack both." -Anonymous  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this fanfiction from the original series by J.K. Rowling. All other characters, spells, and ideas are mine.  
  
-----  
  
"Stupefy!" Draco Malfoy yelled, pointing his polished wand at an approaching creature. The large beast fell over, unconscious. The blond- haired boy smirked at his handiwork. With his right hand, he brushed a stray strand of his chin-length hair from his face. "Finite Incantum!" he continued, his wand pointing again at the beast. Instantly, it sprang back to life and advanced on Draco. The fifteen-year-old boy smirked again. "Hey, buddy, it's your funeral! Aquilis Incindio!"  
  
From the black wand shot forth a stream of ebony fire. The negatively- charged blaze consumed the beast, a spider, incinerating it, but leaving the forest surrounding it untouched. The spell was one of Draco's creations and his favorite one at that. As the fires died down, Draco heard a voice from faraway. It was his mother.  
  
Sighing, he stuffed his wand back into his baggy black pants. He pulled his leather jacket tighter about him, and then he began sprinting back to the Manor. It didn't take him long to reach the large building, and he hadn't even broken a sweat as he made his way there. Obviously it was a product of his constant work-outs over the summer. His mother looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Draco, have you packed your things yet?" Narcissa asked her son with one arm akimbo. Her son blushed slightly. The silver-haired woman sighed. "No, you haven't... Come on inside and pack! You're leaving tommorrow." And with that, Narcissa walked inside the Malfoy Manor, leaving the door open for her son.  
  
The boy groaned. "Great... Now I'll have to keep my studies even more protected..." Draco murmered. He was referring to his use of dark magic outside of school... not that the Ministry would find out. The Malfoy Manor was probe-free, and the bumbling idiots that ran the Ministry would never find out that he was using magic outside of school, let alone dark magic.  
  
He shook his head and walked into the Manor, shutting the door behind himself. Draco trudged up two flights of stairs before finally getting to his personal level of the Manor. Opening the door that led to his bedroom, Draco could only smile. It might not be so bad going back to Hogwarts. Although, he had to admit, he'd have to rid himself of Crabbe and Goyle, as he had no more use for the two idiots.  
  
On his bed, he saw an open trunk, halfway full of clothes and supplies. Draco had been packing earlier that morning, but he'd found more interest in the beast which haunted the forest near their house. The house elves had been talking about it in the kitchen, and Draco had overheard them. So, he went to have some fun.  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'might as well finish packing...' As he thought this, he piled several pairs of clothes into the enchanted trunk. None of his former 'preppy' clothes could be seen, though. Over the summer he had met a group of muggle 'skaters', as they called themselves, and, strangely, he had befriended them. His father would be rolling over in his grave now. That caused Draco's grin to become broader. Lucius had died at the beginning of the summer, and rather than being sad, Draco and his mother had had the time of their lives.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in!" he welcomed. His mother walked in, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Draco, your friends are outside..." she said, happy that he had made some really good friends to hang-out with over the summer. "They wanted to know if you could come to their party, seeing as you won't hear from them again until next year."  
  
Draco smiled. "Well, can I go?" he asked eagerly, placing his wand on top of his now-full trunk.  
  
"Finished packing?"  
  
"Yes." Draco was now eagerly awaiting his mother's response. She kept him in suspense for a minute or two, before smiling brightly at her son.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
(~_~)  
  
"What's up, Drake?" one of the teenagers asked as Draco came outside, clutching a skateboard. The blond boy smirked at his brunette friend.  
  
Draco tossed the skateboard on the ground and hopped onto it as he neared his friends. "Not much, Danny. How about you and the guys?" Draco replied, kick-flipping over a rose-bush. He had to slightly think his magical past for his new skills.  
  
Danny laughed and tossed back his long hair. He jerked his thumb at several others who were, as Danny was, clad in all black. "These losers? I dunno. But I think Trish missed you."  
  
The former muggle-hater smiled in the direction of the aforementioned girl. "Is that so, Danny?" he asked rhetorically, skating up to Trish and stopping. She blushed, and Draco smirked. "Is that a blush?! Oh my God!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. His friends laughed, and Trish blushed deeper. Draco stepped off his board and draped one arm across her shoulders.  
  
From behind him, and ebony haired boy gently shoved Draco. "C'mon, Drake, same the romantics for later! It's time to party! Whooo-hooo!" And with that, Danny, Trish, Draco, and several others hopped on their boards, or began skating in their in-line skates.  
  
The group moved fast down the streets of London, each one performing various tricks when they saw benches, trash cans, and the like. They passed several people on their way to... wherever it was they were going. But they stopped when the reached a little neighborhood known as Privet Drive. Danny had almost gotten hit by a truck, and he lay flat on the ground, laughing.  
  
"You're a crazy son of a bitch, Danny," one of the group said, offering his hand to Danny. Draco smirked at his best friend as he was helped up from the ground. Danny was still laughing.  
  
"I think Fred's right, Danny... You're completely off your rocker!" Draco commented, unable to contain his laughter after that. When the two had become nomal again, Draco noticed that Trish was skating into the neighborhood. "Where you goin'?" he shouted after her, catching up to her on his skateboard.  
  
The brown-haired girl smiled. It was a little creepy when she smiled... her smile reminded him of Danny's. Though it was understandable seeing as they were twins. "I'm visiting an old friend..." she replied, skating up to the door of Privet Drive number 4. Her in-line skates hampered her way up the small set of stairs, but she reached the door unharmed. She knocked on the door...  
  
...and Draco almost fell over in shock. Understandably, of course. For who else should open the door than Harry blasted Potter! And... to top it all off... Trish was carrying on a decent conversation with the stupid Boy Who Lived!  
  
Draco, feeling uneasy, skated into the driveway, unnoticed by Harry as of yet. He kicked his board into the air and caught it expertly before slowly walking up the steps. Harry didn't take much notice of him, but Draco was feeling in the mood to freak out the scar-faced-son-of-a-bitch.  
  
Harry then looked at Draco, not really able to tell who he was. Then, to help him along, Draco pulled back his long bangs and smirked at Harry.  
  
"What the bloody Hell?!" Harry shouted upon noticing who was standing next to Trish.  
  
Trish eyed both of the boys warily. "Do you two know each other...?" she asked hesitantly. Draco flashed her his famous smirk, and she melted, unable to continue any train of thought. Then he turned back to Harry, slowly.  
  
Draco was smooth with his next words. "We know each other from school... right, Harry?" Draco emphasized Harry's first name, still smirking. It was all the boy could do to not punch Harry in the face, or to call him a mudblood-lover, or any of the stuff he usually did.  
  
Harry finally lapsed out of his trance. "Yeah... from school, Draco... Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be going..." And Harry promptly shut the door in their faces. Trish didn't notice, of course, because she was too busy ogling Draco. The latter smirked, but inside he was casting the Avada Kerdarva on Harry. Repeatedly...  
  
(~_~)  
  
The group had had their little party, making promises to see each other again the next year, and Draco was now at home, lying in his bed. How coincedental that Trish was friend's with Potter as well... The boy grabbed his wand from his nightstand, and imagined hexing Harry until he was blue in the face. In his excitement, Draco had accidently cast a fire spell on his door, but he quickly put it out with a counterspell.  
  
He stood up, realizing that he was unable to sleep. He grabbed a pair of black pants, the same kind as he had worn earlier, and put them on slowly. Then he grabbed a black t-shirt and his black jacket, stuffed his wand in his pants pocket, and left the Manor.  
  
Draco decided that the best way to release his inner struggle, was to blow things up. He made his way to the forest's fringe, and then he pulled out his wand to cast an advanced version of the 'Lumos' spell. Again, he had written the spell. It allowed him to see things as if it were daytime, but no light was visible to anyone else.  
  
He heard a rustling in the trees above him, and he looked straight up. Since this was a magical forest, Draco didn't expect to see anything ordinary. He was rather pleased when a large basilisk dropped from the trees. "Heh..." Draco half-laughed. The basilisk raised itself to his height, and it bared its teeth to Draco, uneffective in its attempt to paralyze him. Its beady eyes then stared into Draco's. The boy laughed.  
  
"I'm immune to your powers, snake... But you are no match for mine! Reducio!" Draco whispered loudly, his wand touching the underbelly of the snake as he said the spell. Almost immediately, the snake shrunk until it was barely the size of a twig. "Aww... that's no fun!" he continued, his wand still aimed at the basilisk. "Engorgio!" he yelled. And the snake grew, and grew, until it was ten times its original size. Its upper body stuck out of the forest entirely.  
  
Draco smirked. "Now this is more like it! Accio broom!" As he said the spell, the basilisk began slithering forward, almost crushing Draco. But soon his broomstick was hovering in front of him, almost urging him to ride it. Since the entire forest was invisible to the muggle world, the basilisk and Draco were well hidden. The latter rose into the air until he came face- to-face with the snake. "Boo!"  
  
The basilisk, if it was possible, smirked. It opened it jaws, and swallowed Draco and the broomstick whole. However, from inside the basilisk, a muffled curse could be heard. "Obliteratio!" And suddenly the snake burst, sending green guts flying everywhere. Luckily, it didn't make it past the forest's fringe. Draco floated in the air, dripping in slime, with a gigantic smirk on his face. "Tidio!" he continued. Suddenly he was cleaner tahn he had been before, and so was the forest.  
  
Hopefully no one had heard the explosion because if they had... Draco would probably be spending the next few years behind bars. He dismissed the thought and flew back towards the Manor, staying fairly close to the ground.  
  
Draco hastily opened the back door, and, still, flying, made his way to his bedroom. He put the broomstick back near the things he was taking with him to Hogwarts, and lay down in bed, falling asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.  
  
(~_~)  
  
It was the next day, and Draco was at the train station with his mother. They exchanged good-byes, and finally, Draco stepped onto the train. He was dressed in his now usual garb, minus his leather jacket, which Narcissa had had to practically rip from his fingers.  
  
He walked around, his trademark smirk on his features, looking for a compartment. Many people didn't recognize him until they saw that smirk. Even then, they edged away from him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Draco found a compartment which looked vacant. Slowly, he opened the compartment door, but he scowled when he saw that Harry Potter was already in their, his eyes staring out at the window.  
  
"Potter..." Draco drawled, almost seething. Harry turned to Draco, glaring at him as he came into his view.  
  
"Malfoy..." Harry replied, standing up and reaching for his wand. Draco drew his wand as well. Before they could hex each other, though, the stewardess-lady came by. She forced Draco into the compartment, somehow convinced him to by candy, and left.  
  
Draco growled. "Looks like we're stuck here, Potter... Might as well become... friendly, I guess... We have a mutual friend, now, it seems..."  
  
Harry nodded, still glaring at his long-time nemesis. "Yes, we do... But, what she sees in you... I have no clue..." he replied, stuffing his wand back into his pocket. Draco soon followed suit, and he pulled something from his trunk. It appeared to be a deck of muggle playing cards. "Malfoy... when did you become such a muggle-lover?" Harry asked, no trace of malice in his voice now.  
  
His enemy smiled. "When my father finally died... Praise the almighty. Do you play poker?" Draco replied, dealing Harry some cards anyways. The green- eyed Gryffindor picked up the five cards and eyed the silver-eyed Draco.  
  
"I've played a few times... Give me two cards..." Harry answered, throwing two cards down, and accepting the two cards Draco gave him. "So, you're happy that you father died?" Harry pried, mixing his cards around a little  
  
Draco threw three cards down and then gave himself the same amount. "I guess so... I hated him. I'll bet five Galleons..."  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Seems like a luxury to me... I'll see your five and raise you ten..." Harry continued the betting, placing ten of his golden coins in the pile Draco had started.  
  
"That's right... You never knew your old man. Riddle offed him, right? I'll see your ten and raise you twenty..." Draco placed more money into the pile, laying down on his side of the compartment. Harry smiled.  
  
"You could say that he 'offed' him... I see your twenty and raise you twenty-five. Ready to show your cards?" The conversation continued on between the two enemies.  
  
Draco smirked. "Nah... Let's keep goin'... I'll see your twenty-five, and raise you thirty. By the way, Potter, do you skate?"  
  
"Nope... I prefer BMX... Anyways, I'm out of money, let's play our cards," Harry suggested. gesturing at the large pile of money. Draco grinned. Both wizards showed each other their cards.  
  
"Royal Flush!" they said in unison. Their smiles faded when they realized that they both had the perfect hand.  
  
"Shit!" Draco cursed, taking half the pile. Harry smiled, taking half the pile as well. "I lost fifteen Galleons!" Draco complained, sticking the wizard money into a brown waistbag.  
  
"And I gained ten!" Harry laughed, stuffing his half into his own waistbag. The ebony-haired wizard strapped it to his waist. He watched in silence as Draco put up his playing cards. The blond then pulled out his wand. At first, Harry tensed, but then Draco aimed his wand at the window.  
  
"Watch this, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, smirking at his rival. "Accio Trevor!" he shouted. Soon enough, Trevor, Neville's frog, came flying through their compartment window and landed in Draco's palm. Harry couldn't suppress his laughter. "Been doing it for years..." Draco informed, letting Harry know why Neville always lost the toad. Beginning to chuckle, Draco toss the frog out into the hallway, waiting to hear Neville clumsily search for the frog. Sure enough, Neville came tumbling down the hall, asking for Trevor.  
  
Unexpectedly, Neville opened there compartment door. Both boys froze. What would the boy think if he saw them together, laughing? Before he could look inside, Harry cast a spell that caught the boy's pant leg on fire.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch!" the boy shouted as he hopped up and down the hall, leaving Harry's and Draco's reputations safe.  
  
Draco began laughing whole-heartedly now, and Harry joined him soon after. It was as if all those years before had never happened, and they were just two normal teenagers who liked to pull a couple of pranks now and again. "Oh, Potter, that was rich!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Your's wasn't half bad either, Malfoy!" The two looked at each other, silent. Then they again laughed. Their laughter carried out into the hall and into other compartments. From that moment forward, the two would become the best of friends.  
  
(~_~)  
  
Not caring about the strange glances they were getting from their fellow classmates, Draco and Harry exited the train together, telling each other jokes and laughing even at the most stupid of them. Hermione and Ron hadn't been seen by either of the two boys, but they suspected things, and they voiced their thoughts in the form of dirty jokes.  
  
"I bet Granger and Weasley are playing a game of cricket, if you know what I mean, Potter!" Draco joked, laughing along with Harry.  
  
Harry decided to poke fun at his long-time friends as well. "And Hermione must be up to bat! She's probably making Ron sweat with anticipation!" Both of the fifth-year students burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
Now they were recieving looks that said 'Harry Potter... and Draco Malfoy... friends?!' but both of them ignored the looks and continued to joke around with each other as they hopped into a horseless carriage The people around them instantly began to gossip.  
  
Thirteen sexually-oriented jokes away, Harry and Draco were in the Great Hall. Harry went to his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised to find Hermione and Ron already sitting there, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Harry, are you... ill?" Ron asked his friend, genuine concern on his face. Harry grinned. He winked knowingly at the two.  
  
"Why, Ron, I'm just fine! You two been shagging lately?" Harry slipped the last part in subtly. His friends were struck with shock. Both of them turned tomato red as Harry winked over at Draco.  
  
Hermione was the first to recover. "Malfoy's poisoned your mind!" she accused. Draco overheard her and he smirked over at their table again. The silver-eyed boy gave them a wave. Ron turned red again.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with... HIM?!" Ron demanded, slamming his fist down on the long table. This, of course, turned all eyes in the Great Hall on him. He blushed even deeper and slid under the table as best he could considering his height.  
  
Harry smiled smugly. "Does it matter that I've made a new friend? We forgave each other, and now we're starting over... Give the guy a chance, Ron, he's pretty funny..."  
  
(~_~)  
  
It was now past midnight, and two people were out prowling the school. The two new friends, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They were using the Marauder's Map, which Draco admitted was ingenious, and were hiding under their own respective invisibility cloaks. They had decided to start the year off with a... well... bang.  
  
Draco was crouched near the Slytherin table. He muttered several 'safe' hexes as he pointed his wand at every seat at the table, except for his of course. No one would dare sit in his seat... heh. When he had finished with hexing the Slytherin table, he went over to Harry, who was hexing his house's table as well.  
  
"This was a good idea, Malfoy..." Harry whispered when he'd successfully hexed all of the seats, leaving his regular seat unhexed as well. No one sat there, out of respect.  
  
"I think I have another great idea, Potter, let's hex the library! Mwahaha... I'm evil..." Draco said, rubbing his hands together. Harry looked at him like he was a psychopath, but, then again, it was a good idea. For a fleeting moment, he wondered him his father and Draco's father had done this... but then he banished the thought. The Marauder's had hated Slytherins... but he had, too.  
  
Draco gave Harry a slight shove. "Are you coming, Potter?" he repeated, walking silently to the doors of the Great Hall. Although neither boy could see the other, they could sense each other's presence, and therefore, Harry found it easy to follow Draco.  
  
"Yes, my pretty, their are students in here... I smell them." Both Harry and Draco paled. It was none other than Argus Filch, the meanest man at Hogwarts, if you excluded Snape, that is. The shuffled quickly away from the man, but Mrs. Norris followed them, leading Filch right to the boys.  
  
Draco, thinking of nothing else that he could do, cast a spell on the approaching cat. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he whispered, waving his wand at the cat. Mrs. Norris began floating, and Draco directed her flight path to the dungeons, Filch hot on her heels. When the threat was gone, Harry and Draco snickered.  
  
"Old 'coot loves his cat more than torturing students!" Harry whispered, lifting his cloak up enough so that he and Draco could see each other.  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God..." he whispered back. "Well, Potter, I think we should go our seperate ways... The fun begins tommorrow!"  
  
-----  
  
Demonick Magicks: And with that, ladies and gentlemen, this chapter is finally over. Please find time to review! Thanks for reading this chapter!  
  
Professor McGonnagol: Get into bed, young man! It's way past your curfew!  
  
Demonick Magicks: Sheesh... 


End file.
